The Memoirs of an Ex-Fatty
by ChescaLaLa
Summary: Ana used to be bullied for being the fat girl in high school, while Christian made her his dirty little secret. Now eight years later their paths intersect, but will she be the same girl he used to know? OOC/AU/HEA


**E.L. James owns, I just like to have fun with them.**

**Author's Note: Hello friends, I know another story? Okay well here's the thing, this story was begging, **_**begging**_** to be written. So here it is! Let me know if you guys want me to continue! xo**

"Fuck Ana," Mike, my weekly bootycall hissed, "right there."

"Shut the fuck up, did I tell you that you could talk?" I hissed, I grabbed his chin and pushed him near my tits. I rolled my hips trying to find that perfect rhythm to achieve my orgasm; he grabbed my hips and sat up to suck on my nipples. When his tongue sucked on my stiff peaks and lightly bit onto them, I exploded.

I gyrated harder and he quickly found his, I rolled off of him and like always he tried to wrap his arms around me.

"No cuddling," I threw him off of me and got out of bed. "I think you should head out, I have an early morning."

He gave me an annoying toothy grin and got out of my California king, "Call me soon, babe."

"Yeah," I said, wrapping my robe around me. "I'll call you sometime next week."

"Sounds good," he said eagerly. He pulled on his clothes and I quickly escorted him to the door, "Do you want to get dinner sometime?"

"One day?"

"Yeah, one day," I kissed his lips, and then closed the door. Once I lock it, the emptiness sets in; I wash up before heading back to bed, back into my sheets that permeate sex.

I wasn't always like this, a cold-hearted bitch.

It all really stemmed from years in high school; I was the fat chick that got teased all throughout my time there. I mean I didn't think I was _that_ big, yeah I was bigger than the average girl but I wasn't morbidly obese. When I first started I thought I was going to have the best years of my life, but instead it gave me a complex.

It took years and years for me to get some sort of semblance of self-esteem, it took a lot of working out and my body to fill-in in all the right places. I mean I'm no stick, I still have curves and hips but I work out like crazy to keep myself in good shape.

I can remember who I used to be I was sweet and caring, but _they_ slowly destroyed me. In elementary school I was just that chubby kid, but when I began my first year of high school that was when the bullying began and met my biggest mistake.

His name was Christian Grey.

We had art class together, at the time he showered me with attention and made me laugh. He had unruly hair, deep gray eyes, strong jaw, and a well-defined body… he was an Adonis… I didn't understand why he even wanted to get to know me, the fat chick. He was always so sweet and attentive that it made me excited to wake up in the morning and go to school, but it quickly changed once _she_ showed up at school.

Courtney Lomax

Beautiful, model-like blonde with the perfect face and perfect body, once she had her eyes set on Christian, he was a goner. I knew I couldn't compete, so I didn't, but it wasn't enough for her. She had to destroy me.

After the fall mixer, a school dance for the freshmen, she caught me dancing with Christian and within the next twenty four hours she had already spread her vicious rumours.

She had told everyone that she heard me masturbating in the washroom, moaning out Christian's name. After that day I was the piranha no one would even acknowledge me, Christian changed seats after that and never talked to me or even looked my way in public unless he had to. Then, two weeks later Christian and Courtney became the power couple, a sickening duo of PDA. Where he would go she would be, she would hang off of him like a little blonde leech and whenever she would see me she would call me Fat Ana.

For years after that I was pushed and pulled. My locker was vandalized and broken into, I had Jenny Craig and Weight Watcher pamphlets stuffed into it, food would be stuffed into the cracks, and diet pills thrown in.

Though it wasn't all bad, when Christian and I were partnered up together for various classes, he would invite me to his house and which I then eventually got really close to his family, but his courteousness ended there. I was his secret; he only showed me his caring side when no one could see.

High school was hell.

I mean I am painting him in a rather terrible light, Christian never really participated in the bullying, but he never stopped it either and at times I would catch him laughing with them. It crushed me, so when graduation finally came I was all too glad to get the hell out there. Christian had left me a note on my front porch asking to come and see him at our secret spot, I laughed because for years I was his dirty little secret but I didn't have to answer his secret texts to me, because I wouldn't be in school. I was done with this part of my life; I didn't want to be someone's secret anymore.

During my senior year I applied to every out of state university, and eventually chose Yale on a full scholarship, I graduated with a double major in Advertising and Economics. And right after university, P.R. firm of Richards & Thomas scooped me up, and my ticket to the big leagues was the up and coming actor Louis Clarke six months into my employment. When I first met him he was just a guy from the Midwest, but when I was finished with him he was the biggest star in Hollywood.

I was good at my job and I knew how to read people, make them comfortable, but that all ended when I stepped out of my office. I could never take anyone seriously due to my lack of trust in people, if a guy would say they liked me I would run for the hills because that same high school girl who was bullied relentlessly would always creep back out. No matter how many pounds I would lose.

But if they could only see me now, at only twenty-five I became a partner of the biggest P.R. firm on the west coast, but I also knew was dead inside.

x

When I got into work in that next morning I was happy, back in my comfort zone. I had two important meeting first thing in the morning with Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., and Rain City & Co. The former was a bigger deal, but the latter was a small company that wanted to branch out.

"Miss Steele, you have three new messages and Mr. Thomas wants to have a lunch meeting with you at one today so I moved some stuff around for you," my assistant Paula stated once I got into the office. "And the reps for Grey Enterprises and Holding just arrived and is waiting in your office."

"Thank you," I nodded at her.

Walking into my office, I shrug my coat off and place it in my closet. I looked at the back of the heads of both men seated in front of my desk and another who was standing stoically at the corner of the office.

"Good morning gentlemen," I exclaimed, walking towards them.

"Sorry we were early," the man on the left stated, I reached for his hand gave it a firm shake and then turned to the man on my right. I looked at the other out-stretched hand and then up to the man's face, the sight before me made me stop dead in my tracks.

Gray eyes pierced through me.

"Christian?" I whispered.

"Hello, Anastasia," he smiled the same smile from all those years ago.

I scrunched my face at recognition, and shook his hand. _Christian fucking Grey is in my office and looking for my services._

**A/N: So what do you guys think?**


End file.
